Werewolf Love
by LoveforAlways
Summary: Bella is a werewolf. Edward is a vampire. She imprints on him. How can Edward possibly accept her love?
1. Betrayal

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it ******** Read and Review, please!!!! **

**Chapter 1- Betrayal **

A week ago my mom, Renee, said I had to go live with my dad, Charlie, whom I hadn't seen since I was 3. I thought she was joking, guess not.

So that's why I was currently in the car headed to the airport.

"Mom, why am I going to live with Dad? I haven't seen him since I was 3!" I hated whining, but I couldn't even think of leaving my mom. I felt betrayed. I used to think my mom loved me, not anymore.

"Honey, I'm really sorry but, well, you'll understand when you're there. Please trust me." Renee said with so much pain in her voice, I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just nervous." I started biting my fingernails.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She started crying.

"It's okay, Mom. You promised him. Maybe I'll meet new friends." I suggested weakly.

"There's no one _in _Forks!" She grumbled.

"Well…" I really didn't know how to comfort her when I felt so much anger towards her for making me go to some stupid place called Forks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the airport, Renee started sobbing so badly, some old lady went up and hugged her. I could have used a hug too.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye, call and e-mail me. I'll miss you so much. I already do." She cried harder and I left.

I wanted to go home.


	2. Charlie

**Thanks to Belinda, JocastaBleedsInk, and Hugh Joss for reviewing!!!! Also thanks to all of you added me as a favorite or put on your alerts! Thank you!!! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but you know that.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 2- Charlie**

B.P.O.V

"Port Angeles, Washington. Port Angeles, Washington, 5 minutes." The speaker chirped. I glumly put my I-Pod away. In a few minutes I would meet the man who hadn't cared enough about me or Renee to keep us. It seemed neither parent wanted me. Maybe I could prove my worth to Charlie.

With a whoosh we landed.

"Please remain seated until we are at a complete stop." The speaker said.

Unheeded, the people started getting up, including me. When the plane lurched back, I started falling and hit my head against the seat. All went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, do you think she's alright?" A man asked.

"Yes, just be patient. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I blinked.

"Gees Bella, you gave us a scare!" The girl laughed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in confusion.

"Who doesn't? Charlie is going all around Forks and he only talks about _you_ and showing off your school pictures, which are really cute, by the way." She laughed again. "My name is Alice Cullen, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper."

"Oh, uh, hi Alice. How long was I out?" I started blushing, remembering the all too familiar black out.

"Only a minute or two. Well, we gotta go. See you soon, Bella!" Alice happily left with Jasper.

I got up and left the plane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I get stuck in traffic, I get mad. When my own Dad causes it, be glad I don't swear, normally. I figured we could breeze through Washington, especially Forks, but no, my dad just happens to be the chief police of Forks. The stupid people slow down for him! And I still wanted to cry so badly, but I wouldn't, not in front of Charlie.

"So you'll be a junior, won't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you excited?"

I shrugged. He seemed to get the message and went back to driving silently. I missed Renee, she was easy to be with, mostly because she loved to talk and I would listen. Two listeners didn't really make me feel comfortable.

_I'm walking on sunshine, y-eah, and don't it feel good? All right now. (_**Ally and AJ- Walking on Sunshine) **My phone went off.

"Sorry. " I mumbled and answered.

"You in Washington?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, we're driving."

"Any rain?"

"Tons, hope I get used to it."

"You will. Bye, love you!"

"Bye, I miss you!"

"That Renee?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"She okay?"

"I guess so. Do you know Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah, her family moved here the beginning of summer. Why?"

"I saw her on the plane, that's all."

"Oh."

Rain splattered across the window. People dashed madly through the streets with umbrellas. I reached over to turn the radio volume up. I accidently touched Charlie. He jumped.

"You're really hot. We need to get you home, fast." He looked worried as he turned his police sirens on.

"I feel kinda sick. Hey, isn't that illegal?"

"I think you'll thank me by the time we get to La Push."

"To where?"

"La Push, it's closer and I have friends there that can help."

I started vomitting.


	3. Only In Books

**No Reviews? Come on!!!!! I know people are out there. I have people who have put this story on story alert and under their favorites, but I need to know your opinion on this story, really I do. Well, this time let's review. **

**Okay, I have a question. Does anybody know if there's a story like this? I have looked through several stories and can't find any. If there are I AM SO SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO COPY! PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE! **

**In this chapter the sentences that are in italics are *wolf mind.* Hope you like it. Read and Review.**

–_**LoveforAlways**_

_**Chapter 3- Only in Books**_

"Billy! BILLY! BELLA NEEDS YOU QUICKLY!" Charlie started hollering. A man in a wheel chair rolled out of the house. I vomited then dizzily looked around, shaking.

"What? Already?" Billy anxiously motioned for Charlie to do something. I couldn't make sense of anything.

"It's okay, you'll be better soon." He promised as he picked me up.

"Ugh." I threw up on him. He didn't seem to care.

"Billy. Help her." He pleaded.

"Jacob, summon everyone at once."

"Um, okay." Another guy my age walked by me. "I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered into my ear.

And then something happened, something very painful.

"AHHHHHHH!" I started screaming in pain, then growling? What was happening?

_Is she in wolf mind yet?_

I heard a voice… in my head?

_Oh, I hear something. I think it's her._

Now I knew I was a lunatic.

_No, you're not a lunatic, we're really here. _The girl voice said.

Pain ripped through my body. Six minds winced. I started crying.

_What's happening? _I asked.

_You're becoming a werewolf. _The girl voice said._ I am __not_ _the 'girl voice.' I am Leah._

_Yeah, and I'm Jacob._

_I'm Seth, Leah's little brother._

_Lil' squirt. _Leah snorted.

_I'm Embrey. _

_I'm Quill._

_And I am Sam. _The other voices were quite at once.

_He's the Alpha. _

_The what?_

_The Alpha is the leader, you __have__ to do what he says. Sam is the leader of our pack._

_But we'll explain more as soon as the change is over, till then we'll be right here to support you. _

I groaned in pain and looked down. "AHHH! I have fur, help me!!!" I screamed.

"Bella, shh. It's okay. Has the pack explained?"

"Oh, no. I was hoping I was going crazy. This can't be true."

"It is. Your change is complete. Go, run to the pack." Billy sighed.

I ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran as fast as I could towards the lake, against everyone wishes.

_Bella, come here. _Sam growled.

_I need that lake, Sam. _I insisted.

_No, COME. _I went anyway.

_How is she doing that, Sam? _Jacob asked.

I could tell everyone was confused, but why? I was just going to a lake.

_Because no one can disobey the voice of the Alpha. _Leah said, losing confidence in what she was saying.

And then someone had a thought, what is Sam wasn't the Alpha? That hushed everyone.

I splashed into the lake. I had made it.

_This feels great. Come and join me! _I laughed in glee. Everyone must have thought that this was a great idea, because they all came running.

_Stop! _Sam commanded.

Nobody stopped, much to everyone's confusion.

_I-I think Bella is the new Alpha. How can a girl be Alpha? _Embrey wondered.

_Do you have a problem with girls? _Leah challenged.

No not me. I couldn't be Alpha. I wouldn't be any good. Socially, I was a loser. Besides, Sam would hate me.

_I don't hate you. _

Shoot, they could hear me couldn't they?

_Yeah, it takes some getting used to. _Leah sympathized.

_I need some time to think, how do I change back?_

_You just do what feels natural but-_

Her warning was cut off as I changed. I nearly yelled. I was completely naked! I blushed, then Leah handed me some clothes.

I quickly changed, luckily she was my size.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Review now. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first five reviewers! **


	4. Emily's House

**A/N I got a 6 reviews! Yeah!!!! I had a question about where I got my idea from. Well, I just started thinking and I knew I wanted a type of story that most people hadn't written. It took me a couple days and then**_** BOOM**_** I had my answer. It was mostly because Leah is my favorite person in the series and I wanted Bella and her to be friends. If anyone has any other questions, go ahead and ask. **

**Thank you julesbinoche, penguinsrock4321, A is for Angel, dora701, amrawo, and jennie for reviewing. I noticed that julesbinoche reviewed a couple minutes after I had posted. Hmm, I wonder if she wanted to read my story so badly she was waiting at her computer all night. Hehehe, just kidding! **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Julesbinoche Penguinsrosck4321 A is for Angel Dora701 Amrawo**

_**Chapter 4-Emily's House**_

_(Previously, Bella just made the change to wolf form)_

I started walking home. Someone came up from behind me.

"Can I tell you the history of werewolves? Why we were made and our specialties? Come to my house and let's talk." Sam offered.

"Uh, sure. Won't Charlie worry though?" I asked.

"No, normally, new werewolves don't go home from a week up to a few months. You surprised us with your ability to change back to human form, really."

"I'm not normal, am I? So, what do we eat? Like p-p-p-"

"People? No, that's vampires eat, not werewolves."

I laughed. "Yeah 'cause vampires exist. Not."

"Do you know why were made?" He asked randomly.

I shook my head, "Why?"

"When the cold ones come near, depending on how many-"

"Cold ones?"

"Vampires. Anyway, depending on how many there are, we, the werewolves, are made. Vampires are our only enemies."

I felt my world spinning out of control, since when do mythical creatures exist?

"Um, so where do I go to eat? I'm starving!" My stomach growled to confirm the truth.

"Sure, the pack is probably at my house, mine and Emily's."

"Is Emily another werewolf?"

"No, she's my imprint."

"Imprint?"

"Someone you fall in love with on first sight and their like your soul mate. You can hardly stand being away from them."

"How do I know if I imprint?"

"You'll know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the guys were plus Emily were at the house when we arrived.

"Emily." Sam smiled and kissed her.

"EW! Sam!" Embrey wrinkled his nose.

I awkwardly walked in and nearly gasped. Emily was beautiful, but then she turned. Her face was covered in scars.

"New werewolf girl?" She smiled, I blushed.

"New Alpha," Jacob corrected.

"Oh, are you from somewhere else? Maybe you and your pack should come sometime."

"No, Emily, you don't understand. She's this pack's new Alpha." Sam buried hi face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Disappointing you."

"Oh, pooh! I'm glad, really. Now we have time for this little one." She rubbed her swelling belly. Sam smiled.

My stomach growled loudly again.

"New girl hungry, huh?" A boy I'd never seen before asked.

"Oh, Paul, glad you could make it." Sam glared. Paul mumbled some excuse.

"And you too, Jarod." He turned his glare on another boy.

Jarod looked up from his muffin, "Sorry?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Here you go sweet." Emily handed me a huge plateful of chicken and noodles. I eyed it hungrily as I sat down at her table.

"Emily, can I have some?" Jacob begged.

"Hey, me too?"

"What about me?"

"Emily, come on!"

"Fine! Eat!" She laughed.

"Where's Leah?" I suddenly remembered her.

"Um, not here." Jacob murmured awkwardly.

"So, new girl, who's your right and left?" Paul asked.

"Huh?"

"Most trusted two people of your pack who flank your right and left."

"Um, I don't know." I said in confusion.

"Well, let's call a meeting and you can look through everyone's thoughts and decide." Seth suggested.

"Guys, I don't know." Sam glanced at me.

"Well, I don't want to offend you."

"You won't." They replied in unison.

"Oh, alright," I looked around.

"We'll go outside and change, then you come. It's easiest if you tie your clothes to your leg. Jacob advised.

"Thanks." I waited and then left.


	5. Temper Tantrums

**A is for Angel and Dora701, thank you for reviewing, again!!!!! And thanks Cfaithsweetie and Forever Wicked and Evil, for reviewing for their first time. You guys make me sooo happy I could go eat a chocolate donut (oops, I aready did.) Anyway, sorry for not updating during the weekend, I was hanging out with my 4 awesome cousins. Plus I watched Bride Wars, that was kinda funny, what did you think? Well here's the 5****th**** chapter. Edward is coming, finally. Oh, and remember, the words in italics are 'wolf mind' or 'Edward mind.' R&R!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 5- Temper Tantrums**_

_**Date: The day Bella got off the plane.**_

_**E.P.O.V**_

Alice came dancing in the room with Jasper close behind.

"Alice, your back!" Esme shouted gleefully. "Carlisle is at the hospital with a patient that he knows is going to die. Anyway, how was the honeymoon?"

"Great! The clothes are soooo cute!" She squealed. I tuned her out as I played the piano.

_Edward? _I heard Alice think. Sometimes, I hated being able to read minds.

"What, Alice?"

_Let's go for a walk._

"Why?"

_Because. _I tried to listen to her thoughts, but then they turned toward the shopping experience she was telling Rosalie and Esme.

I sighed and got up. Laughter came from the other room, signaling that the story was done. Alice quietly told Jasper to stay there.

"Edward? Come on." I had never seen little Alice so worried yet happy. Even Jasper was worried, that made me worry.

"So, what do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Well, I had this vision…"

"So?"

"It was about you."

"About me?"

"You and another girl named Bella."

"What about me… and Bella?"I was growing more worried by the second.

"Yeah, and were…dating, then getting married." She replied hesitantly

"Yeah, and we had kids." I replied sarcastically.

"That too, but-"

"Your visions are messed up!" I said angrily.

"Do you want the rest?" She replied with even more anger.

My curiosity got the best of me, "What else?"

"She-she turned into a werewolf. So she imprints."

"What? No, I could never love a stupid mutt!"

"But you do, or will."

"Werewolves are our _enemies__, _not _friends."_ I suddenly saw Alice's vision of where we would meet.

"No, Edward, no."

"Yes, it's genius."

"No."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

B.P.O.V

I padded softly around the circle, listening to everyone's thoughts. I came to my verdict.

_No, not them. ME! _Paul begged.

_I'm sorry, but Leah and Sam are the best choices._

_Then I'll show you my worth._

Paul came charging at me. I moved, teeth barred.

_Go, get 'em Bells._ Leah cheered. _Show him who's Alpha!_

Sam watched in horror

I had confidence I would win. We moved in a circle. I ran at him and he started to reach to bite. I jumped over and bit him on his back then raced away.

_Nice one. _Leah smiled.

I soon had him pinned to the ground.

_Say you're sorry and don't question my choices._

_Sorry…_

_Thank you, now if you'll excuse me. I am dead tired and I want to go to bed. _

_Dude Embry, you owe me 10 bucks! _Jarod smirked. I laughed and changed.

"You can keep the outfit, it's totally killed. But for a good cause. Paul needed that.

"Yeah, Leah, love you too." Paul joked as walked up to us. "I am sorry about that, Bells. I was just so mad. Your teeth are sharp! Beware world! Isabelle Swan is on the move!" I laughed.

"You need a place to sleep?"

"Mmm, yeah, I can't stand seeing Charlie for a few more days. He'll think I'm a freak." I groaned.

"Mom won't mind if you spend the night at my house. Let's go." I followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.P.O.V

"Edward, you have to admit she's good, pretty too." Alice smiled. We had been watching her beating some other werewolf guy.

"Well, maybe." I admitted.

"I thought so."

"Who's good and pretty?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Isabelle Swan." Alice blurted out. I smacked her.

"No one, dad."

"She is too someone, it's his girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Okay, almost fiancée."

"What's wrong with that Edward?" He asked in confusion.

"Bella is a werewolf."

"So?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WEREWOLVES ARE BAD! VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES ARE ENEMIES!" I screamed.

"We just want you to be happy." Esme said softly.

"Did I hear lil' Eddie's in love with a werewolf?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"You're in love with a werewolf? Seriously, you need therapy." Rosalie commented.

"Okay, is the whole family here? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A WEREWOLF!"

"Sure, Eddie, whatever you say!" Emmett grinned.


	6. Questions

**I got lots of reviews. It took me a while to figure out how to read them (new e-mail account), but I got to them! Thank you Forever Wicked and Evil, Luv it, Dora 701, BlueSky Loves Twilight, thinair, and A is for Angel! If any of you have stories, I want to know so I can read them! Please!!!! **

**Some people asked if Charlie was a werewolf, too and how Bella became one, well I hope this chapter explains. (In this chapter you'll have to remember the spirit warriors story in New Moon for yourself, if you can't remember it, go read it. Otherwise this chapter won't make very much sense.)**

**Tomorrow my school starts so I won't be able to update as much, but I'll try. Tonight I have v-ball tryouts and instead of practicing, I'm sitting here writing. I hope this is a good chapter and not really bad, because I'm extremely nervous. Anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 6- Questions**

**B.P.O.V**

A week after I spent the night at Leah's, I got Jacob to drive me to Charlie's house.

"Thanks Jake. Wish me luck!" I stared up at the house.

"He's not going to reject you as his daughter or from entering the house. Really, he's not. He's a nice guy." Jacob said in exasperation.

"Let's hope that the truth, otherwise, I am going to Leah's house and spending the rest of my days there and I bet Leah's mom won't like that too much, so maybe I'll just make my pack build me a house. Yeah, that could work. Maybe-"

"Quit stalling. Go in." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine, gees, don't be so pushy." I started biting my finger nails. "Yeah, remember, I'm the Alpha, so you shouldn't treat me that way. Really, the respect I get-"

"Do you want me to drag you in there?"

"Okay, I'm going." I walked as slowly as I could toward the door. I heard Jacob's laughter as he followed me. "I can walk up to the door by myself."

"I don't trust you, you might run away."

"I'm not an immature child. I am a mature young woman."

"Yes, but sometimes 'mature young women' can't be trusted." He patted my head. "So that's why I am here, and to make sure Embry doesn't win the bet against me."

"Ahh, so the truth is revealed, you wouldn't really care if I made it to the door or not if it weren't for your bet."

"Just go. I've got 25 dollars a stake."

"You're lucky I'm so nice. Otherwise I would run." We had reached the door.

"Thank you oh so kind Alpha, now go in."

"You know, I don't if he's here, maybe I should wait."

"GO-IN-NOW." I went in, sometimes Jacob could be really scary when it comes to money and bets.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him as he sat at the table.

"Hi Bells." He answered as he looked up from the paper. He didn't look at all surprised to see me, Jacob must have warned him. I sat down across the table from him.

"So, you must know what's happened. What should I tell Renee?"

"She already knows."

"Great, now everyone must think I'm a freak." I glared at the table in front of me.

"We don't think you're a freak, we knew that this was going to happen." He told me.

"Sure, whatever."

"You'll still be going to Forks High school. Leah's and Seth's mom agreed that they should go too, just to keep an eye on you, and so you'll have some friends."

"Leah's going?" I instantly started feeling happier.

"Yeah." There was a long awkward moment.

"So, um, dad, how come _I_ became a werewolf? I'm not even from La Quinta heritage! Why me? What made _me_ become Alpha? It's not fair! Even my mother thinks I'm a freak! She sent me here!"

"Bella, do you _want_ to know?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I do, surprisingly enough!" I shouted angrily.

"Once there was a man, his wife, and children." He started.

"I already know about the spirit warriors. How do I fit in?"

"Well, the vampire had a child no one knew about, his name was Samuel. Well one day, a werewolf named Haley, who was the chief's daughter, found him and imprinted on him, and though the odds were against, they got married and had four children, Olinia, Harry, Cassandra, and Nano. The first 3 were ½ vampire ½ werewolf, but something was strange about the fourth. He was an ordinary human child. The parents could not figure out why."

"Soon after Nano's birth, the new chief, Haley's brother, found out and was very angry. He cursed them and made them leave, but her father gave her his blessings, saying that they would be loved by werewolves and would marry vampires, and that the first daughter of any of their descendants would become Alpha. You are a descendant of Olinia." Charlie finished.

"On who's side?"

"Renee."

"So mom's a werewolf/ vampire, too?"

"No, remember, she has two older brothers and one older sister."

"So, that means…"

"Your twin won't become like you since Renee had 2 miscarriages before you."

"Oh."

"You're probably wondering who the vampires are around here since you have a pack of normal werewolves."

"I hadn't thought too much about it, but now I am. Who are they?"

"The Cullens."

"Like, Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah, her."

"But she was nice to me!"

"You weren't a werewolf then."

"I liked her!"

"You probably will still, since your partly vampire."

"Do-do I drink blood?"

"No, your werewolf side will stop that, we think."

"How come I don't have the werewolf grace?"

"You'll start getting it. Now, you need to go get registered at school. Leah's going to wait for you there."

"Uh, do I walk?"

"No, you have a welcome home present outside." He looked suddenly nervous.

"Really, is it your police car, is that even legal?"

"No, go look." He tossed me some keys.

I ran outside and saw a red truck. I laughed and waved goodbye to Charlie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.P.O.V

That crazy werewolf girl was going to Forks High, according to Alice's visions. I had to go today to sign up for classes, too.

"Alice, come on, we better go."

"Why do you drag me around just to avoid Bella by using my visions? Go by yourself, you can read minds."

"But-"

"GO!" She yelled into my face. I went.

"Hey, can I go along? Rosalie is gone, but she'll be here this afternoon." Emmett begged. I knew he just wanted to see Bella.

"Fine, but we're leaving right now."

**A/N: Now you go review, please! More drama in the next chapter with Bella and Edward in the same building! I hope that Charlie's story made sense to you. **

**Review **


	7. Imprinting

**A/N: Hey, look I'm writing. I know, I'm evil, but I haven't had time to update! V-ball practice and band practice take a lot of my time. I am hoping to finish this story soon so I can focus on school and not this, it's amazing how guilty I can feel when I know people are reading on my story and saying they want more. I guess that's another reason to review! **

**Anyway, here are my thanks to- (drum roll)- Dora701, tHe-BaD-wRiTeR , vampirelovers345, Luv it, happytobeahuman, BlueSky Loves Twilight, Nissa-Cullen (I'll try to put more detail), and Forever Wicked and Evil (hope you get over your writers block!) One of my faithful readers asked if Jacob is in love with Bella, no he isn't. At least he hasn't informed me if he is. Plus they said James should be in this story. He will be, but it will be a while not till like chapter 16 or 17, give or a take a few. Another question was why Alice had visions of Bella, well I hadn't thought about that, so for this story, she can have visions of any werewolves. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Dora701, Luv it, and Forever Wicked and Evil and A is for Angel for reviewing more than once! Yay for them!**

**Chapter 7-Imprinting**

B.P.O.V

"Ew! It stinks! The vamps are here I guess." Leah held her nose as we entered the brick school building.

"Uh, I don't smell anything." I sniffed the air. It smelled fine, just like normal humans.

"Duh! Charlie told you why. What if you smelled horrible to yourself?" Seth laughed at the idea and seemed to contemplate it further.

"Look, it's the oldest vampire 'son.'" Leah snarled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, the werewolves are here! Welcome to Forks High!" He greeted us and gave me a pat on the back. His hand was cold. I jumped.

"Hi, Cullen. Please excuse my friends. They're a little hyped up. Cut it out Leah!" I apologized. Leah immediately backed away from Emmett, keeping Seth behind her.

"Leave if you have to." I gave them permission.

"I won't leave you with him. Come on Bells, let's go." Leah was shaking.

"Go Leah." She unwillingly left. "Seth, do you think you could calm her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Hey, I can't even smell you. Do you exist?" Emmett started poking me.

"Stop it! Yes, I do exist. The reason you can't smell me is because I'm vampire and-" And then, I saw him. I knew I had imprinted. I couldn't breath; there was the hottest guy ever 2 feet away.

"Huh? Oh, Edward. How come he didn't hear you?" He asked himself.

"Hey, Emmett we can go, she's not here. Let's go."

"Uh, Eddie…" Emmett began. Then he saw me, screamed, and ran off.

"Wow, do I look that bad?"

"No, it's just that-" He stuttered. A beautiful girl walked up.

"Hmm, you must be Bella. I saw Edward running out of here like an idiot. Hi, I'm Rosalie. Wait, you aren't a werewolf! Alice and Edward were wrong! They were _wrong! _For once in their lives they were wrong!" Rosalie squealed.

"Umm, no. I am vampire, but…" I corrected her.

Alice and her boyfriend came up to us.

"Hi Bella." She greeted me.

"Alice, you were wrong! Bella is a vampire, she said so herself." Rosalie danced in the hall. People stared at us weirdly.

"What planet do _you_ live on? Vampires aren't real!" A girl flipped her hair as she turned towards us.

"Really, Lauren? What makes you so sure?" Rosalie glared.

"Nobody believes in that kind of thing, so just go back to your loser club with that idiot Bella."

That did it. I flung myself at her and smacked her, hard.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed and tried to pry me off. "Emmett, help me!" He tried to help. Rosalie could care less, she spit in Lauren's face.

"Get Leah and Seth! And Edward! This girl is tough!" Alice yelled. Rosalie left and in a few moments, Leah and Seth were there.

"Dude! The vamps can't get her off!" Leah laughed.

"Only 10 more seconds. Come on Lauren, don't die!" Alice grunted. "Edward, make her stop!"

"What is she doing!?!" I almost stopped at the sound of his voice, but didn't.

"Murdering Lauren, duh!" Rosalie said gleefully.

"Why aren't you stopping her?"

"She's too strong, duh, dork!" Leah said with sweat tumbling down her face.

"How should I stop her?"

"Just tell her to."

"It won't work."

"Just do it! It will!" Alice hollered.

"Do it and you die." I threatened.

"Oh, maybe it will. Okay. Bella, would you please stop?" I grunted, trying to keep my anger and not fall for his trap. "Please Bella, for me?" I let go.

"Dude! That was _sweet_! I've never lost a battle with a dozen vampires and a couple werewolves on my team!" Emmett flexed his muscle. "But why did she listen to_ him?_"

"She imprinted on him, duh!" Leah brushed a strand of hair in her face away impatiently. I glared at her.

"He used me!"

"You were killing Lauren, what else was he supposed to do?"Rosalie said with disappointment. "Not that I would have minded if you had. Gosh, that girl needs to chill."

"I'm going to go meet the ambulance outside. Come on Jasper. We'll see you soon." Alice left and so did we.

**A/N**

**I know, that was a bad ending, and you all have questions. The next chapter will hopefully be better. Review. It'll make feel guiltier and I'll update sooner. Maybe Wednesday and not during the weekend.**


	8. Edwards Opinion

**Yep, I'm back. I have homework, but I'm still doing this. *Sigh* You make me feel guilty. Your reviews are making me write sooner. Everyone said they liked the last chapter. If you disagreed, you should have said so, but too bad for you. You can tell me if you like or dislike this chapter, okay? I L-O-V-E these people because **_**they**_** reviewed: A is for Angel, animal8, BlueSky Loves Twilight, tHe-BaD-wRiTeR, Number1coolcat, Dora701, Kristen Pattinson 17, teamedwardfriendy'sTWILIGHT, and Forever Wicked and Evil. For those of you who didn't review, I'm going to go chase you with pancakes and syrup. I'll give you another chance though…only one… Here's the chapter!!! R&R**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked I didn't own Twilight. Not Edward, Bella, Jacob, Leah, Alice, or anybody else. How depressing, I'm such a loser. Plus I make mistakes on my grammar and spelling. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 8- Edwards Opinion**

**E.P.O.V**

We arrived at school. Bella was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"She's not here." I told Emmett as he bounced up and down in his seat. "Come on. Let's go sign up for classes. Be quick please." I pleaded with him.

"But Eddie, I really want to see her!"

"You'll see her during the school year, Emmett!" I was growing irritated.

"Fine." He said glumly.

"I smell werewolf, do you?" I sniffed the air.

"Yeah, see; there's a werewolf girl and boy checking their watches. Oooh, scary! They're glaring at us!" He laughed. I snarled.

"We don't want a fight, Eddie."

"Oh, there's going to be one. Only it will be slightly strange." Alice breezed by with Jasper close behind. I tried to read her thoughts but she started thinking things about Jasper I didn't want to know about.

"I'm going to go to the pop machine to buy a coke. Bye!" Emmett smiled and hurried off.

"Em, we don't drink cokes-" I sighed and left to arrange my classes, choosing ones I doubted Bella would take. After waiting twenty minutes for Emmett, I left to find him. Bella wasn't there yet.

"Huh? Oh Edward. How come he didn't hear you?" Emmett murmured to himself.

"Hey Emmett we can go. She's not here." I started to turn around.

"Uh, Eddie…" And then I saw her. I almost swore, but instead left screaming. After I'd calmed myself, I tried listening for her thoughts. They didn't exist.

"What?!?" I cried out in frustration.

_Edward, get your butt in here. Bella's about to become a murderer and we can't stop her._ Rosalie thought towards me.

"Ugh. Stupid werewolves." I dragged my feet as I went back in.

"Edward! Make her stop!" Alice screamed. I almost started laughing. There was a huge pile of people on each other.

"What is she doing?"

"Murdering Lauren, duh!" Rosalie said with no remorse.

"Why aren't you stopping her?"

"She's to strong, dork!" The werewolf girl, Leah, said with sweat pouring down her face.

"How should I stop her?"

"Just tell her to."

"It won't work."

"Just do it! It will!"

"Do it and die!" Bella glared at me.

"Okay, maybe it will. Bella would you please stop?" She grimaced. "Please, for me?"She let go.

Emmett said something, but I couldn't hear him. I was watching Bella. She was beautiful. I stopped staring when I noticed Alice leave.

**A/N**

**Yeah, short chapter. Sorry about that. I think starting after September 4th I'll update more since my sister is going to collage and I won't feel so weird writing a story with her around (We share a room.) And now you review!**


	9. Lil' Emmy and Puppy Princess

**So here I am. Alive and updating sooner than I thought I would. :) I really am sorry that the last chapter was so short. So I am making this one super-long. The first part is what should have been the last part in the last chapter, but I was too lazy. Now I have to do more than what I could have done. Stupid Payton, maybe she'll learn from her mistakes… but probably not.**

**Anyway, this chapter is in honor of these people, who have so nicely reviewed; Let the music set you free 15 (Hehehe, aren't you glad I'm updating?), Dora701 (one of my most faithful reviewers), loyalluv, edwardobsessed123, A is for Angel (another faithful reviewer), Forever Wicked and Evil (Seriously, you need to sleep, reviewing at 3:22 in the morning is not good. But at least you are one of my faithful reviewers…), Charlie-pace-shall-live-again, animal8, nogin95, number1coolcat, Mushroom Lady, and last but not least; W\\V (Couldn't find the straight symbols.) I hope this isn't too rushed, because that's one of my biggest problems, I always want to go so fast with the story so it turns out badly. :( R&R**

**Chapter 9- Lil' Emmy and Puppy Princess**

**E.P.O.V**

*Previously, Alice just left.*

"So Bella, what are you? Vampire or Werewolf? I can't figure it out." Rosalie tossed her hair in annoyance.

"Part vampire and part werewolf." The beautiful, no Edward, you can't think like that, Bella said.

"How is that even possible?"Emmett asked the question on everyone's mind.

"It started when-" She tried to explain, but Leah interrupted.

"Now is not the time for stories, Bells. Let's go find your locker." Bella shrugged and left with Leah and Seth.

"Mmm, hot girl." Rosalie smacked Emmett. "But of course not as hot as you, babe."

"You know what's crazy? I can't hear her thoughts. I don't know what's wrong with me." I groaned.

"Really?!? Awesome!"

"Edward, you do realize that once a werewolf imprints, they can't stand being away from that person. I have a feeling she's going to be around the house a lot." Rosalie grimly chuckled.

"She'll grow out of it won't she? She has to." I scowled.

"Uh, Edward, you can't un-imprint. Imprinting is a very serious thing." Alice rushed in with men on her tail, carrying a stretcher. Emmett left to go make his schedule while we took care of this mess.

"Excuse me, Miss Cullen, what did you say happened?" One of the men asked.

"Well, you see, Bella and this girl, Lauren, were fighting about Bella's boyfriend, my brother, Edward. Well it got really serious so my other brother, Emmett tried to break up the fight, but Lauren insulted and he got mad and joined the fight and, well, Rosalie, his girlfriend just loves a good fight and joined in for no reason. Did I mention Edward helped his Bella?" Alice smirked at me.

My mouth dropped open, "She is not-"

"Not worth giving up to Lauren? Well that's sweet and all, but not realistic, honestly Edward, we could get sued!" Alice did a fake sigh.

"Mr. Cullen, she is in terrible condition, I doubt she'll live. I'd prepare for a long month a court with Lauren's family. Call the family, Stewart." One of the men advised. "Oh, and Miss Cullen would you call your father and tell him to be prepared?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

I had practically killed Lauren. I couldn't believe it. Everyone must hate me. I was truly a monster, even worse than a vampire. I groaned and banged my head against my locker.

"That was awesome! The vamps couldn't stop you! Even the guy who thinks he's _so_ tough. And did you see Lauren's expression? Man, I hate her guts." Leah smiled as she reminisced.

"Well, that's one thing we agree on." Emmett tugged on her ponytail.

"Outside. NOW!" Leah chased him away. I tried to call her back, but before I could…

"ISABELLA SWAN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Charlie yelled. I inwardly cringed as people stared.

"Self-control, Bells." Seth followed me over towards my fuming father.

"Yes…Dad?"

"What the heck were you thinking? You can't just loose control like that. Do you understand me?"

I felt my temper rising.

"Calm, Bella. I'm calling Sam. Just calm down. Um, Charlie, right now isn't the best time to- well you know, she new to the whole concept of you-know-what." Seth picked up his cell phone.

"Seth, I don't think you understand. She is _my_ daughter and _will_ obey me." He sternly glared. I started shaking with rage and…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.P.O.V**

"Jasper, I think we should go to Paris." I pleaded.

"Why?" He looked down at me.

"Well, I had this vision of a really cute shirt and I need it, badly." He rolled his eyes with amusement.

"Thanks Jasper!" I squealed and another vision came to me. "Jasper, turn around and go straight back to the school." I stopped talking and closed my eyes in concentration. I could tell Jasper was worried.

"Jasper, hurry up." I groaned. Bella, that girl shouldn't be allowed in the school. She was full of spunk, and guilt if we didn't hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella, don't!" I heard Alice shout. I could barely contain myself. "Jasper, stop her!" I closed my eyes as I prepared to launch myself at him, but then calm.

I felt calm.

Calm?

No, really, it was a strange sense of-of calmness.

"Really, Seth, why did you bring her?" Alice asked in exasperation. Charlie looked at me with anxiousness written across his face.

"Where's Leah, has she come back yet?"

"Oh, Leah. Darn that girl! Always has to pick a fight." He swore under his breath.

"Let's go get her."

----------------------------------------------------

Seth and I ran into the forest beside the school and shifted.

_Grr, idiot vampire!_ Leah growled. We ran her direction. _Don't stop me, Bells. I've almost got him!_

Bam, we shuddered and then arrived upon the battle scene.

"That all you got, doggy?" Emmett taunted.

Leah snarled and lunged at him. He moved to the left, hit her, and sent her flying. She blacked out. I shifted and ran towards her.

"Leah, Leah. Wake up. Please!" I crouched beside her and with eyes blazing, stood back up and looked at Emmett.

"You will pay." I said in my most deadly-serious voice.

"Bella, you think you can beat this?" He pointed towards himself. I snarled and transformed yet again.

"Hey, bet you 50 bucks Bella will win, Emmett!" Jasper grinned as he heard the bet when he entered the fighting arena.

"Sure, Jasper. You're on. Alice will be our witness." Emmett turned towards me.

"Alice, who wins?" Jasper asked, but she danced away. Edward and Rosalie ran into the clearing.

"I don't think Emmett stands a chance, but don't tell him that." Rosalie whispered to Alice.

"Edward who wins?"

"Uh, well Alice just blocked me out with a Hungarian speech about-" He stopped. I leapt at Emmett while his attention was diverted. I pinned him down.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He mumbled.

"Very well then. Now, Lil' Emmy, promise not to harm me or my friends ever again." I drew a breath.

"My name is Emmett!"

"Lil' Emmy, are you going to apologize or do you want your head ripped off?"

"Guys! She's threatening me! Make her get off!"

"Sorry, but you'll have to apologize." Rosalie tried to hide her laughter. I was too.

"Edward?" He begged.

"Nope, it's time you learned your lesson." Edward agreed.

"Alice? Jasper?!?"

"They're not going to help you Lil' Emmy." I snickered.  
"C'mon guys, please!!!!" He struggled to get up, but couldn't. "Fine, I'm sorry. Just let me up!"

"Okay, good. Now I'll never let you forget that, Lil' Emmy."

"That's okay, Puppy Princess."

"Bella!"

"Puppy Princess!"

"Lil' Emmy!"

"Emmett!"

"Blood sucker!"

"Dog breath!"

Everyone laughed.

**A/N**

**See, I did a longer chapter… I think. Or at least it looks that way. Anyway, review and Emmett won't have to have suffered that embarrassment for no reason. **


	10. Carlisle's Compassion

**A/N I just realized I haven't updated since Wednesday, but it's not my fault. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so I was confused. Sorry about that. I thought I had updated like Friday, but I got all good reviews! :) **

**Thank you to the following people: A is for Angel, TwilightLovesForeves, animal8, nogin95, Number1coolcat, Dora701, and loyalluv. **

**Read and Review for this short chapter!**

**Chapter 10- Carlisle's Compassion**

**B.P.O.V**

"Bells, you've really put us in a bad spot with Lauren." Sam groaned a few hours later after my fight with Emmett. I growled.

"I don't know why, but whenever Lauren is mentioned, I just get really angry. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen with her."

"It's true, something will." Alice whispered softly. "Carlisle, call him. He can't! Oh, he shouldn't!" She muttered to herself.

"And how would _you_ know if something bad is going to happen?" Paul challenged.

"Because I can see the future, dog." She hissed.

"What? Really?" I curiously asked. "Can all vampires do that? I can't."

"No, what I have is considered a gift. Other vampires have different ones. For example, Edward can read minds." Alice explained. I blushed, if Edward could read my mind…

"But you know what's awesome? He can't read yours!" Emmett laughed.

"Carlisle, I don't know…. Alice said… I don't understand…"Rosalie murmured into her phone. She handed the phone to Alice after a pause.

"Carlisle! You can't change Lauren! It'll be disastrous if you do!" She paused. "Fine, but be careful. We'll be home soon."

"Did-did you say that girl is being _changed_?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes." Alice's jaw was clenched tightly.

"Wait, that's against the treaty." Leah smirked.

"No, it isn't. We agreed no human would be bitten out of carelessness or just because we want a bigger coven. We are simply cleaning up one of _your_ peoples mess." I glared at Edward.

"Please excuse us. Meeting, NOW!" I bellowed. Everyone shifted immediately.

_Really, what does the treaty say?_ I asked.

_Exactly what he said. _Sam answered.

_That's so stupid._ Leah groaned.

_We couldn't attack anyway._

_That's true, since Bella imprinted on a vamp._ Paul smirked. I stared at him.

"What's the point of having a meeting if they know they can't do anything?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Leah says to shut up." I informed him. He glared, but was quiet.

"I don't actually know, Em." Jasper whispered.

"If we got in a fight, who would win, Alice?" Emmett asked. Everyone looked at her with interest.

"It would be the vampires, unless Edward left. He holds control over Bella and Bella has control over her pack."

"Wait, they would win if Eddie left? No way! I could destroy them!"He flexed his muscle.

"No, Leah would destroy _you_. She wants revenge badly." Alice corrected him. Leah snorted. He squinted at her with disbelief. "Anyway, we need to go. Carlisle is waiting at the house."

"Wanna race to your house, Lil' Emmy?"

"Just don't cry when I beat you, puppy princess." We took off, I was close at his heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.P.O.V

"I'm coming with you, bloodsucker." Leah came out of the bush she had changed in. She tugged her thick hair into a ponytail.

"No you aren't." Rosalie twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"I'm her right, and I don't trust her to be alone with you vampires."

I sighed and ran my hand my hair. "Fine, but don't slow us down." To my surprise she was able to go just as fast as us. I heard Bella's laughter through Emmett's mind. It took my breath away. I stopped. Alice laughed as Leah slammed into me.

"Dork, what did you do that for, idiot?" She gasped. I looked guiltily at her.

"He heard Bella laughing." Alice explained simply. Leah's anger turned to suppressed amusement.

"Well, now who's slowing us down?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.P.O.V

We reached the house and could hear Lauren screaming.

"Pleasant sound." Rosalie joked and walked over to where Emmett and Bella were arm wrestling. I could tell she was just messing around and could win at any minute.

"Oh, uh, Emmett, who's your friend?" Esme walked out of the house.

"The puppy princess? She's Bella. And this is her sidekick, er…"

"Leah, you idiot!" She punched him on the arm.

"Oh, hello Bella and Leah. Welcome to our home." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for letting us join you." Bella quickly won the arm wrestle and stood up and shook her hand. Emmett gaped at her. Seth walked out of the woods.

"Seth! What are you doing here?" Leah looked mad.

"I came to see when you're coming home to make supper." He innocently replied.

"Stay here and eat! I'll cook!" Esme looked giddy with excitement as she rushed away.

"So Bella, for your birthday, what would you like?" I asked.

"No, don't mention that cursed day!" She gasped. "How did you even know?"

"Oh, I have ways…"


	11. Blood

**I'm soooooo sorry! I haven't updated since like 2 weeks! I don't know why, but I haven't felt as motivated as I usually do. Anyways I want to apologize to Sailor Rayearth because she has the same type of story. I'll still continue the story, though.**

**On to more important matters: Thanks Kristen Pattinson 17, cb, itsRoseCamille (Thanks for being understanding), Number1coolcat, animal8, loyalluv, A is for Angel, and Dora701 for reviewing!!!! I love you guys! :) Here's to all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I can make Stephenie Meyer's characters do as I command. Mwhahaha!!! **

**Chapter 11- Blood**

**B.P.O.V**

I was speechless. How did Alice know my birthday was September 13?

"Come on, Bella!" She yanked my hand and started dragging me into her house. I now knew how Jasper felt most of the time. What was really strange was that I didn't feel as hungry as I usually was. Since I'd turned into a wolf I'd been ravenous most of the time. Lauren's screams shattered through my thoughts.

"Good Alice, go grab my medicine. Whoever you are, hold Lauren down." Carlisle raced around an old looking bedroom.

"Bella, I'm Bella."

"The girl who started this whole mess? Mmm, okay." He nodded his head. I reached over a bed to hold down Lauren down. "ALICE! HURRY!"

Alice sprinted into the room with medicine and gave it to him.

"Help Bella hold Lauren down. She's a tough one."

"I think I'll be of more use to you. I think Bella will be able to handle her herself." Alice sighed.

"Well, okay. Just do I what I want." He dropped medicine down Laurens throat. She calmed a little, but not a lot.

Sixteen exhausting hours later, Rosalie and Emmett came and took mine and Alice's place. I went outside and sank onto the steps.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Edward smiled down at me.

"Sure, I'm too tired to argue." I sighed. He sat down and stroked my hair. I leaned against him, resting my head against his shoulder and fell asleep into the welcome darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E.P.O.V

She rested against me as the sun rose. I was starting to accept her love a little and possibly love her a little in return.

"Edward." I nearly jumped but then realized it came from Bella. Her hand clung to my shirt.

"Don't…. not her… please." She groaned.

"It's okay." I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Not Lauren… No… NO!" She screamed and woke up.

"Bella?" I asked concernedly. She looked up.

"Hmm?" She asked dreamily.

"Go back to sleep, Bella." I whispered softly into her ear.

"'Kay…" She murmured and fell back asleep.

"Here, take her into the guest bedroom. I'm sure she's going to be cold." Esme walked out.

"So, do you like her? I think I'm starting to, but I just don't know…" I glanced up with clenched hands. "Help me! What am I thinking? Like that dog?"

"She's not a complete dog, Edward! I'm ashamed of you! She's part vampire too!" Alice glared at me. She was thinking about how her best friend was being unfairly treated. I looked helplessly around.

"Emmett says she is, and I _don't _want to be forever made fun of." I said.

"Things will work out. Now let's move her inside."

"No need. She's plenty warm. Just give her five minutes."

--------------------------------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

I screamed when I woke up. Alice, Esme, and Edward were staring at me. Alice started laughing.

"What, is my makeup smeared?" I went cross-eyed trying to see. She laughed harder.

"No, we were all just talking and you woke up. Have you ever seen yourself d-do th-that?" Alice gasped between laughter. I glared. "It's hilarious!"

"Alice, now stop. You're making her feel stupid." Esme tried to say. It came out as a snort.

"Come on! Surely you've seen people go cross-eyed before!" I bellowed in serious anger.

"Well, yeah, but your face gets all scrunched up and-" Alice started to say.

"ANYWAY! Where's Leah and Seth, I'm going on a run." I stood up and stretched.

"Seth's inside eating like a pig and the mutt is eyeing it warily like we poisoned it." Emmett patted my head. I growled.

"How's Lauren?"

"Quiet for now, thankfully. That girl-"

I heard no more as I clutched my stomach. It hurt so badly all of a sudden. My throat started burning.

"BELLA! ARE YOU LISTENING? OH MY GOSH! IS SHE OKAY?" Alice screamed as I collapsed back on to the ground. I groaned as my whole body started shaking.

"I-I need… _blood!"_ The last word came out as a hiss. I took off noticing little else except for the feet racing behind me. I didn't want to think about what I was doing, killing people, so I started thinking only about the burning desire.

"Bella, dear, no!" Esme yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Leah launched herself at me, but I was too quick, only Edward could keep up with me.

E.P.O.V

She was more vampire than we thought. This could be bad.

"Edward! Make her stop!" Rosalie told me.

_It won't work. She's too focused on blood._ Alice thought internally.

"Get a deer or bear and then spill the blood." I said as the thought came to me.

_It might work! It will work! _Alice squealed.

B.P.O.V

A deer? Of course! Animals have blood! I was glad Edward had shouted that. I veered off course and followed my nose to figure out where an animal was.

A.P.O.V

I was so relieved my new best friend wasn't going to have a human on her killing record. She turned suddenly to the right. I stopped and sat down.

"Uh, Alice. What's are you doing? She's about to go kill and you're sitting down!"

"She's hunting. Our style."

"What, off animals? Honey, that's _our_ style." Leah sneered.

I thought for a moment. "True, but our main food group is humans. Yours is human food, but our 2nd food groups are animals. We're more alike than I thought." I added in surprise.

"Eww! I'm sooo not like her!" Emmett stuck his tongue out at Leah. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, where's Edward?" Rosalie looked around.

"Watching Bella." Esme looked content as she smiled at me.

Screams pierced the air.

"Oh, no. Lauren's almost done now." I grimaced. "Let's go help Carlisle and Jasper." A howl swept the forest.

"Seth!" Leah shifted she howled next, followed by Bella.

"Alice what's going on?"

"Seth's and Leah's mom got run over. The doctor just called."

**Now review. I need lots of reviews. You see that now since I haven't updated in while, right? Review people!**


	12. Understanding

**M'kay people, just to let you know, Mrs. Clearwater is OK! I'm just trying to lead up to one of my favorite chapters! :) So please excuse the part where Leah acts really childish. And I am not going to write anymore until I get 90 reviews. (That's only 11 more reviews! Come on people its not very hard to type nice job or bad job and why.) **

**So I have 2 requests to make: 1, does anybody have a good plot for a Harry Potter based fanfic? 2, What should Rosalie do to Edward if he causes trouble? (I'm not going to tell you what he does, but I really need help for this one!!!!!) **

**Chapter 12- Understanding**

**R.P.O.V**

"Come on, you're almost done." Carlisle closed his eyes. We were all sitting around playing euchre (**the card game, I think I spelled it right…). **Bella and I were on a team and Jasper and Esme were on the other. Alice and Edward weren't allowed to play since they could cheat. They cheered us on instead. The score was 5-9, we were losing because Jasper was making us feel like we should tell them our cards. Everyone but us thought it was funny.

"She's almost awake." Alice sorrowfully sighed. Japer and Esme high-fived each other as they won. I stood up and glared at the girl who was _almost_ as beautiful as me. She would be competition. That could be fun, but we would hate each other, I knew.

"Mmm, you're right. She _is_ kinda hot." Edward glanced over my shoulder. Bella looked hurt. That was mean, even for Edward.

"Sorry, but she IS." I stood by Bella and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, he's just a big, fat jerk." Alice joined our group hug. He raised his eyebrows. Bella smiled at us and I knew we would be best friends, Alice, Bella, and I.

"Babe, you're still way hotter than that girl." Emmett was so sweet. I stopped hugging Bella and kissed him. Jasper coughed. Poor Jasper, he has to deal with our love emotions all the time.

"Sorry Jaz."

"Are you jealous?" Alice started making out with him. We turned away from them. I take what I said back about Jasper.

"Just imagine their thoughts." Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered in disgust. If it was anything like mine and Emmett's…

Lauren's P.O.V

The burning hot fire was gone. I could breathe again finally, but my throat was dry and hurt a lot. I opened my eyes. The loser Cullens and that Bella was there. What a nice way to wake up after the pain that I went through… oh well, I was never one to complain too loudly.

I felt _different._ That was the only way to describe it. I could see the tiniest things, like dust dancing in the dark corners. What had happened?

"Well, Lauren, it's a long story, but for now let's go hunt." The hot one, Edward, seemed to answer my thought. I almost laughed at the thought, for I was never one to hallucinate.

"Hunt? No way! I am _so_ not ruining my clothes with animal_ guts._" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that." Rosalie, the stuck-up snob, grabbed me and tried to pull me by the hair.

"Uh, no way I said. Are you deaf?" I removed her hand with blinding speed. The Cullens were starting to get to me, maybe I _was_ hallucinating.

"Uh, yes way! Bella, help me. She has the newborn strength." They both picked me up. I saw Jasper and Alice making out in the corner. I grimaced and saw Bella staring at Edward longingly. I smiled devilishly. Mwahahaha.

"No, don't Lauren." Edward said with drool practically dribbling from his mouth.

"Fine." I pouted. Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?

"I read minds."

"Psh, I'm not in kindergarten, Edward." I said with my most annoyed voice.

"Let me explain. We are vampires." Dr. Cullen said seriously. Wow, they _were_ freaks.

"We are _not_ freaks. We can prove to you we are vampires. We run fast," He sped around the bedroom faster than anyone I've ever seen, "We are stronger than humans," He lifted up the bed and Emmett, "and we are colder than most." He held up a bottle of water. It froze.

"I hate the explaining part, come on Alice, let's go. Toodles!" Rosalie waved.

"Oh, just to warn you, she can set things on fire just by looking at it. Her twin can do the opposite." Alice bounced away from Jasper who retreated to the shadows.

"Wait, me?" Bella asked.

"We can do what?"

"Wait, you and Lauren are twins?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"Sadly," The idiot Bella growled.

"It's about the only thing we agree on, we hate each other." I looked at my nails. Perfect, as always.

"Really, I don't see much resemblance. Except in the nose, and they're both super-hot." Emmett sighed.

"So, are we going hunting? I'm not as hungry as before, but I'm still pretty hungry." Bella said.

"Yeah, Lauren's really hungry." Edward agreed. "Bella, watch Lauren, please. She's too strong for the rest of us."

I turned my eyes on him in hatred, "Not _her_." Suddenly, he was on fire.

"No!" Bella screamed. He was drenched with freezing water. The fire sizzled out.

"Dude, Alice was right! That was awesome, but also a little frightening…" Emmett clutched himself, scared and I understood in some twisted way, I had done that. I smiled and started trying to burn things, but every time I did, Bella put them out. I leaped at her and let my fighting instincts take over. Bella turned into a huge… _wolf_. I blinked but fought. We fought long and hard, doing things I never thought possible.

"Mmm, two girls fighting, it's hot. Don't you agree, Edward?"

"Well-" He heard my thoughts "- no, Lauren, no." The wolf behind me must have understood. She lunged at me.

"Don't-You-Dare!" She threatened.

"Jealous of my good looks, sister?" I taunted.

"I hate sister vampires." She muttered and got up and shifted.

"Well then, let's go eat, shall we?" Carlisle interrupted, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry." Jasper took off running and jumped over a rather large river outside the front of the house. We all followed him.

"Bella, come on, show her. I'll be here also." Edward murmured into Bella's ear.

----------------------------------------------------

B.P.O.V

"No, please, no." I begged.

"For me?" I couldn't resist his pleading look.

"Fine! But you owe me big time!"

"I expected nothing less." He smiled. I almost melted under it, instead I huffed over to Lauren and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Just, follow me, 'kay?"

She debated the pro's and con's in her head, "Might as well." She shrugged.

"Okay, listen. Do hear any animals nearby?"

"Er, maybe? Why?"

"Come on, follow the sound."

She took off. I followed close behind. She sniffed and looked suddenly demonic.

"MMM! MINE! STAY AWAY!" She leaped at the bear and drained it of its blood. "You were right… I am a vampire." She said softly.

"Yes."

"You aren't, are you?"

"No, I'm ½ vampire ½ werewolf."

"How long till we die?"

"Never."

"Never? That's a long time."

"I know."

"You love Edward, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I like him too and I'll do anything for him."

As early as I can remember, Lauren always wanted the same things as I did. I closed my eyes I remembered one time in particular.

"_So, you have a date with Thomas Mancone?" Lauren asked. Thomas was the hottest guy at school._

"_Yeah, I can't wait!" I excitedly gibbered._

"_He won't go with you Saturday. He's going with __me__." _

"_He won't fall for your dirty tricks." But he did. He fell for Lauren and she broke his heart just to prove to me she could. He never was the same afterword. _

I could also remember a time she defended me.

_Britney, Jessica, and Tammy, the 3 most popular girls, walked up to me. _

"_Really, Swan, you're so stupid. You can't get Juliet in the play. I will. You're not good enough." Britney glared._

_I gulped, "Really? I will."_

"_No, you won't. We have 'connections.' You just have a mother who is no one important. You won't make it. You're not good enough." Jessica sneered. I mentally rolled my eyes. _

"_Don't talk about her that way, girls." The way more popular Lauren walked up. "If you use your 'connections', well let's just say, there goes your reputation." _

"_Of course. Next time, Bella, good luck. We know Lauren is going away to her father who doesn't even like her." Tammy hotly stalked away. _

"_Really, sis, you need more friends to help you out in those instances. She's right, I'm going to Forks. You'll have to watch your own back. Allison is in Germany and she's not coming back."_

I opened my eyes.

"Fine, I'll take the chance of refusal. This is why I hated you. You have to take all that I want. Oh, and I took your advice. I worked my way up to the most popular on school. I got everything I wanted. I had no true friends since Allison left. So I took your advice and look where I am today, no where."

"You're saying your pack is nowhere?" Leah looked hurt.

"No! I was-"

"You know what? Don't give me that crap." (**A/N: One of my sister's favorite sayings. Lol. Anyway-) **She walked back through the bush she had suddenly appeared from. "Oh, and don't bother yourself with asking how my mom is." Sarcasm practically dripped from her mouth.

"Leah! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"How?" She challenged.

My phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice. I need to speak to Leah since she forgot her phone on top of the roof of her house since she chucked it up there last night out of frustration." I suspiciously handed it to her.

"Hi Leah! I think I know how Bella can make it up to you! Shopping!" Alice said with a type of reverence.

I groaned.

"Great idea blood sucker! She looks thrilled to death!"


	13. The Battle

**So I had this really nice chapter planned out, but then I was nah, not very many people are reviewing so I'm just skipping on to the next major part. Duh duh duh, Victoria, James and Laurent. Finally! Lol. So I only have like 2-3 chapters left. So let's make these last chapters the best for reviews. I want to thank all my reviewers (whom I can't thank personally because my internet is down) but let's just give a big whoop for them!!!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to cp who has inspired me to write more. **

**Onward with **_**The Battle**_**.**

**Chapter 13- The Battle**

We got back from an exhausting shopping trip where Alice had bought twenty million clothes plus things for my hated birthday party.

"Really Alice, this isn't necessary." I held up a long elegant purple dress. It was beautiful; I had to give her that.

"Bella! You rid me of joy in giving you gifts." She looked very offended.

"I-I like it, but-"

"But nothing! Go put it on to show Esme. She'll like it. She'll _appreciate_ it." I heard her mutter something about ungrateful dogs.

"Yeah, we spent all that time on you and you don't even pretend to enjoy it." Leah said in a soft drawl.

"Oh come on, I know you got plenty of enjoyment out of the sheer torture you put me through." I gave her a look that plainly said 'don't-deny-it-little-missy.' They rolled their eyes and urged me to go change for Esme.

I stepped lightly up the steps. It felt cold on my hot feet. Shivers went up and down my spine. Alice's bedroom was smaller than I expected but as I searched for the bathroom I realized why. I opened another door and there was the most unexpected yet expected thing. Clothes, shoes, handbags, and pretty much everything else fashion wise. The closet was larger than the living room and kitchen downstairs combined.

"And Bella?" Alice yelled up the stairs. I was frozen in place as I stared in disbelief.

"Y-Yes, Alice?" My voice trembled.

"Don't wander too far in there, there's no guarantee you'll come back!" Her voice trilled like music. I shook myself out of shock and hastily closed the door. Something crashed down. Alice and I winced at the same time.

"Be careful, please." It came as a whisper.

"Sure, um okay, I'll just go get changed." I darted into what was the bathroom, did as I said, and walked back downstairs.

"Gorgeous." Alice declared with a sigh.

"Yes, much better than the red dress that she wanted. Ugh, it still gives me shivers." Rosalie trembled.

"Alice, honey, you're home." Jasper kissed her nose.

"Hey Jazzy."

"Aww, where's Em?" The blonde looked around.

"Right here." He scooped her up from the waist and they twirled in a circle.

"Love." Leah plopped down on a bar stool and picked up a bowl of ice cream. She scooped it into her mouth. "Aw, now _that_ is **love**." She gave a wicked smile. I laughed and grabbed a spoon to join her.

"How do you stand it?" Emmett asked.

"Stand what?"

"The food."

"It's good, try some." Leah offered. He stared suspiciously at it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT TASTES WORST THAN CARDBOARD!" He threw it up rather ungracefully for a vampire.

"Yes, love. Don't you love watching his reaction?" She grinned at me.

"Yep, love."

--------------------------------------------------

We chatted a while and watched movies, having a carefree night until Leah and I fell asleep. The sun rose a bright orange and red. The ground was covered in leaves and the wind howled harshly against the house. Fog clouded up the windows.

"Alice-" I began.

"Shh-"

"I-"

"Not right now-"

"But-"

"I see vampires. Carlisle, someone's coming." She sounded worried.

"How many?"

"5 or 6."

"That's a lot." He observed.

"Yes, and this will not end peacefully, gather everyone. We shall prepare for a fight." Grim determination stole over her features.

"Where's Edward and Lauren?"

"Lauren is in the garage with Emmett and Edward is on his way to Port Angeles."

"Leah, go summon Emmett and Lauren…" He nodded at the two who entered.

"Obviously here. We heard fight and we got excited." Lauren's eyes shone with anticipation.

"Agreed. How long till we can go?" Emmett asked.

"Not long. I hope Edward hurries." Alice said. "Rosalie, get everyone and go wait in the meadow. I'm going to wait on Edward to tell him what's happening."

"Alice, we need you. Have someone else stay." Carlisle insisted.

"Fine, who'll stay?"

"I will." Esme said. She threw back her hair.

"Very well, let's get this battle over with."

-----------------------------------------------------

We were all lined up as the six strange vampires sorted into the gathering. One had notably fierce red hair. She looked crazy.

"Hello fellow vampires…and company." The man with dark skin stared at Leah and I. We stiffened. "My name is Laurent. We mean no harm. This is Victoria and James." The red head and another man stepped forward. "And our newest, Abby, Lysie, and Evan." Three others bowed there heads.

"Welcome, travelers. My name is Carlisle." He spoke politely but did not lighten his stance.

"We have come to claim the were-vampire." Victoria spoke up and an evil gleam in her eye told me she was up to no good.

"I do not know why. I am not to be _claimed_." I hissed. Leah hissed also.

"She is mine, my alpha and friend."

"How cute. You're pet is defending you." She purred and petted her head. I growled and exploded and the fight begun.

"Little Bella, you are not experienced at fighting. Give up now and you're friends will not be hurt." We moved in a revolving circle.

"Lies do not benefit you." She lunged at me but I dodged out of the way and spun around fast enough to see her coming back. I bit her. She yowled in pain. Another, Abby, came to join her. She crouched by her. A soft glow illuminated the spot I'd bitten and was healed. How inconvenient. I would have to kill her first. I caught her up by the throat but Victoria punched me away. I screeched in frustration. Abby twirled around and bit me. Victoria proceeded to punch me hard a few times. _Boom. Boom. Boom. _I could feel life being sucked from me with every blow.

"Bella!" Somebody screamed. Alice? I tried to live, but I couldn't.

"Sorry." I choked out.

"No." Someone growled by me. But I saw no more…

-----------------------------------

I blinked. Dizziness swept over me.

"You will not touch her." Edward, Edward? Shouted.

"She is ours." Victoria slinked towards him. He twisted her neck. It gave way and she collapsed. Abby looked alarmed at his ferocity.

"Have her." She took off and left us.

"Bella?" He dropped to the ground beside me.

"Edward. You saved me." He stroked my face.

"Of course. There's a reason imprinting is so powerful. It killed me to see you get hurt. I won't allow it to happen again. And- and I've realized something." His breathing quickened.

"What?" I gazed at him.

"I love you." He bent down and started kissing me.


	14. Edward's Love

**You people are AMAZING! I GOT 93 REVIEWS! YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers- writerchick1o, cullencutie747, Kristen Pattinson 17, Have A Miraculous Day, animal8, Leahwannabe479, LittleMeWatever, Felt With The Heart, and Dora701. And answers about the last chapter will be answered in this one.**

**Chapter 14- Edwards Love**

E.P.O.V

I stood in Port Angeles. Nothing could spoil _this_ Saturday. I smiled. I really did need some new piano pieces. A store called _Cow's Don't Play_ sounded promising. The owner was looking through the money and a store clerk was shuffling through the papers, thinking each name.

_New Soft, Joy Crushes Me, Sing My Sweet, Tons of Hearts. _He recited. I strode into the store. The owner looked up.

"100 and 10, 100 and 20, 100 and 30." He placed the money back in with finality. "Hello sir, interested in music?"

_State the obvious, Mr-Store-Owner._ I rolled my eyes without him seeing,"Yes, I aim to by something… good."

"Good, now do you play, Sax, piano, maybe trumpet? Violin perhaps?" He questioned.

"Piano."

"Very well. Eugene, this gentleman requests piano music." He snapped his fingers. "While we wait, let me show you the piano where you may practice the piece."

"Thank you Mr. ?"

"Tim, call me Tim."

"Well, thank you, Tim." I gave a slight shrug and followed him to the grand piano. It was magnificent, although it couldn't compete with my specially ordered French piano.

"My baby, Mr… er, what's your name?" Tim asked.

"Edward Cullen."

"Really? Why I had a Dr.-" My phone went off, Alice.

"Excuse me, my little sister is having trouble." I answered, "Alice? Is Bella okay?"

"Hm? Bella?"

"Along with everyone else." Dang, why did her name always seem to be on the tip of my tongue?

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh! Just calling to say hello. Can't a little sister do that now-a-days?" I imagined her pout.

"What do you really want?" I growled. "I'm busy, Ali."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants! Sheesh! I saw a nice outfit at Clarice's clothing store and wanted you to pick it up. Just ask Margy for it."

"Margy?"

"The best clerk they have. She gives me a discount because I go so much. Thanks! Bye Eddie!" She hung up.

"Sorry about that. Little sister wanted me to pick up something." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Mr. Cullen? Here are the pieces you requested." Eugene wore a sneer on his face. I stared at Tim in confusion. Eugene walked away.

"What did I do?"

"He always looks like that, don't mind him." Tim shook his head.

A few minutes later I walked out of the store with my new pieces. I stopped only at Clarice's and sped the rest of the way home.

"Edward! You made it! A group of vampires is at the meadow. The rest of the family is there already. Let's go help them." Esme greeted me with an unsure smile.

-----------------------------------

Victoria, James, Laurent and their group stood in front of us.

"Lies do not benefit you." Bella said. Victoria lunged at her, but she handled herself well so I didn't worry too much about her. I lunged at the one who could heal other people, Abby. She laughed and danced away, reminding me of Alice. I threw her a menacing look. She laughed again. Her brown hair reminded me of Bella- no! Not her again!

I jumped at Abby but she sprinted away towards Victoria's roar. Good, Bella had bit her. I walked slowly towards Emmett, thinking Abby would come back for me, according to her thoughts.

-----------------------------------

Em.P.O.V

Ah. The thrill of battle. James was no match, not even worthy to be called a fighter. I threw him to the ground. A long line blood trailed his face. I had a small gash where he'd gotten lucky.

"You call this a _fight?_ You are like a tiny human child."

"YA-H!" He erupted into flames. Lauren flashed me a grin and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Carlisle said to end his misery. It was fun. Alice and Jasper are confusing the girl, Lysie, by switching her emotions. It's hilarious. Rosalie wants to talk to you, by the way. She didn't feel like ruining her nails with fighting. Leah is killing Laurent. Carlisle and Esme got Evan, he's a fighter. Edward and Bella are getting Abby and Victoria, or at least Edward is heading that way."

"BELLA!" Alice's shout made us all turn. We gasped at the horrific sight.

Ed.P.O.V

Alice's shout made me jump. Fear trickled down my spine.

Bella.

Precious Bella.

My Precious Bella.

She was dying, and I realized something, I loved her too much to let that happen. Rage erupted.

"No." I growled as she blacked out. A moment of silence ensued as Victoria and Abby stared at me. "No, she is mine. You will not touch her."

"She is ours." Victoria slowly approached me. I jumped at her with no fear for my safety and twisted her neck till it broke.

"Have her." She whispered and ran off. Luckily for her, I was more concerned for Bella.

"Bella?" I knelt beside her.

"Edward, you saved me." I stroked her face as she smiled dreamily up at me.

"Of course. There's a reason imprinting is so powerful. It killed me to see you get hurt. I won't allow it to happen again. And- and I've realized something." I felt my breath pick up it's pace.

"What?" Her eyes grew big.

"I love you." And I kissed her.

B.P.O.V

Our embrace stopped. I gulped for air.

"They're gone?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, gone. We are free to love. But I have a question." Edward said. His musical voice made me long for another kiss.

"What do you want, Edward?" I frowned.

"Will you be _mine?_ And only mine?" He gave me a look I couldn't resist.

"Of course." A longer kiss temporarily satisfied my needs. Somebody whistled. A small thud told me that person had been hit lightly.

Wow, none of my pack would want to be around me after this. I broke away from the gorgeous man.

"I have a question, too." I stared up into his adoring eyes.

"Which would be-?"

"Why were those vampires after me? I've never seen them before."

"Yeah, we want to know too, of course." Rosalie primly sat down while holding on to Emmett's hand. He sat down to avoid losing an arm. He was rubbing his other arm with a frown. I smirked at him.

"Wait for the rest, though. They'll want to hear too." Alice gave me a smile and sat down beside me on Jasper's lap.

"Thanks Alice." Esme shot her a thankful look. Leah sat behind me, giving everyone glares with her wolf eye. I held Edward's hand, which he squeezed. I smiled at him.

"Do you know your Uncle Ben?" He asked.

"Sure, he visits me every once in a while."

"Did you recognize anyone? Like, did anyone look similar to him?" I thought hard.

"Yes, Lysie did! She has brown hair!" I gasped.

"I have brown hair and am not related to you." Emmett snickered. I glared at him.

"Abby knows you. She is your Uncle Ben's child."

"What? Then why did she attack us?"

"She takes you as a threat." I stared blankly at him.

"A threat in taking the 'Most Person To Trip In Known Mankind' award? She can have it." Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper laughed having experienced my painful grace. Even Carlisle cracked a smile.

"She considers you a threat to her _pack_, silly." Alice whacked me on the shoulder. It hurt. Jasper winced.

"Take it easy on the blows, Ali. I can feel them." He complained. She laughed again.

"Jazzy, it was fun!"

"ANYWAY, why am I threat?"

"You're another female Alpha, a rather large pack, might I add? An awesome one too." Edward said. We stared at him, dumbfounded. "It's what Leah told me to say!"

"Phew! I thought your mind had left you, bro. You had me worried for a moment." Emmett faked a worried expression. It was… weird. He _couldn't_ look worried. I thought about saying that. Alice laughed. We stared at _her_ now.

"What? Bella was going to say something funny." She shrugged. I laughed. Not knowing what else to do, everyone else joined in too.

**A/N **

**I know, crappy explanation. But I needed a reason for them to come because I wanted to involve Victoria and James. Just a chapter or two left! *Sad face* But I'm working on a sequel, which I'm not positive I will post. I'm not sure right now what's going to happen with it. Oh well, we still have a chapter to wrap things up! :) Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. The End

**A/N: Last chapter of Werewolf Love :( !!!!!!!!!! This is going to be hard leaving all of you, so make this a huge reviewing success (Although I have made my 100****th**** review :) I will give you more info on my plans for the future at the end of this chapter/story. I am not doing a wedding because I have only been to 2 in my life, so I am skipping ahead of that. R&R, my lovely readers.**

**Chapter 15- The End**

The last three years have been the best. Edward is the best husband, I had the best friends (when Leah wasn't glaring at Edward. She didn't appreciate my thoughts of him,) and I had the best food, what can I say? Esme is a great cook.

I sat by my throne which I had been ruling the last week every morning without fail. I puked. (**A/N: The throne is the toilet in case you hadn't caught that.)**

"This had better be worth it." I mumbled and threw up again. In a flash Edward was beside me rubbing my back.

"Of course it is, love." He smiled at me. I smiled back and patted my swollen stomach. A mother. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Edward were ecstatic. The poor baby already had three rooms, they had gone so crazy. Even Carlisle had done his bit to push me past insanity. He mad me keep a journal for future studying.

"Better go write down that I puked." I joked. "Anyway, I better go or Leah will rip my head off. No joke."

Laughter filled the room downstairs. Yes, Leah was there. Probably being force fed by Esme.

"Dog princess, would you hurry up? A stench is filling my room."

"Shut up, Emmett." Everyone yelled, even Rosalie. That joke was getting old.

"Calm down! It was just a joke."

"A very poor one, Em." Rosalie rolled her eyes, or at least I figured I knew her well enough to make that assumption.

I stood in front of the mirror, making sure I looked good.

"Love, why do you stare at yourself when you're just about to shift anyway?" Edward speculated from our bed, where he was writing something in the cursed journal.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I glared.

"Well, I guess not, but-" I stopped his sentence with a kiss.

"Bye Edward." I waved and jumped easily down the stairs.

"Bella, you realize this is the last time you get to shift before you deliver?" Leah sniffed.

"Yes, to protect the baby. I'm sure you and Sam will do fine without me, although I do feel like I'm abandoning you guys." I frowned. "So let's make this run extra long, okay?" I ran outside and shifted after taking my clothes off. I would never make that mistake again.

_All clear in La Push. _Sam greeted.

_Yes, same with Charlie. I just left him._ Jacob bounded our way. It reminded me slightly of Edward when-

_No! Not him again!_ They all shouted.

_Sorry._ I apologized.

_Ah. Sweet freedom. I love running loose. _Leah practically sang and ran for the river by the house.

_Man, I agree._ Seth catapulted himself in beside her.

_I challenge you all to a race, from here in this river up to La Push by swimming the whole way._ I smirked.

Sure.

_Yeah._

_Hold up, I'm almost there!_ Jacob said.

_Slow poke._ Leah mentally rolled her eyes.

_And----Go! _The race was on.

_Dum de dum. _Leah, the fastest swimmer, taunted as she waited on the shore for us.

_Ugh, my muscles are sore from so much swimming._ Seth groaned.

_Poor baby. We feel so sorry. _Paul barked as he saw us. _Pregnant lady is here._

_Shut it, Paul, or I'll show you how it was made. _I threatened.

_She will. She used Alpha voice on me to __make__ me watch because I made fun of her. I'm still scarred. _Leah shuddered. I grinned and enjoyed the last moments of being werewolf before my baby was born.

* * *

**16 years later**

"Mom! Paul Jr. is showing me pictures of his night with Ray last night." My oldest daughter, Renesmee, who was sixteen, complained. She had just started shifting a week ago. She had become Alpha since the rest of my pack had married and gone.

"Sweetheart, you'll get revenge someday with pictures of Benjamin. Right now he's revenging his father by harming you for the wrong I did to his father long ago." Benjamin was Leah and Jake's son who had imprinted on my daughter.

"Mo-ther! Uncle Emmy says-"

"Emmett!" Emmett roared.

"Uncle _Emmy_ says I can't play on the WII with him!" My fourteen year old, Allison, yelled.

"Emmett! Let her play!"

"Mama's girl." I heard him mutter.

"Mom! Caleb just stole my video game!" One of the twins, Elizabeth or just Ellie, yelled.

"Shut it, Ellie." Caleb, her twelve year old twin growled.

"Caleb, give it back." I sighed. Finally, a moment of rest. Jacob, my oldest son who was fifteen, played the piano softly on the background.

"Now I see why I left after Allison. It was peaceful before I dragged my myself back and met the devils, Ellie and Caleb." Lauren had given up on Edward after the battle in the meadow nineteen years ago. We had the same sister relationship we had when we were little with little to care about in the world. We had been best friends then.

"Well I like them." Emmett sat beside me on the bench in the kitchen.

"I wonder why? It couldn't be because they seem to enjoy being your partners in crime. Which reminds me, I've set my revenge for rearranging my closet." Alice gave an evil laugh.

"That was fun, though." Ellie smiled at her aunt. "Of course Allie is just a mastermind of her own and won't help us with our plans." (**A/N: Allie is Allison and Alice is just Alice, also Jacob is Bella's son and Jake is her werewolf buddy) **

"Yeah, remember the time she put butter in the vanilla ice-cream bucket? That was hilarious watching your face, Ellie." Jacob laughed.

"Mwammy! I wast a twoof!" My two year old, Taylor, grinned. Edward was right behind her.

"Ah, let mommy see! You know who visits you tonight!" I gasped trying to keep a straight face.

"The Twoof Fwairy! The Twoof Fwairy!" She squealed and ran to her cooing aunts, uncles, siblings, and grandparents who surrounded her with hugs, kisses and 'such a big girl.' I loved my family which had just started out with me and Edward. Then came along Nessie and Jacob, Allison, Ellie, Caleb, and finally Taylor. Six beautiful children.

* * *

**Final Author's Note-**

**And so we finish. Thank you reviewers and supporters. I appreciate you all for allowing me to entertain you for a such a short period of your time. I will miss you. **

**On a happier note, I am writing a short story (2 or 2 chapters) on how Leah and Jacob get together like I mentioned in the story. This will hopefully be posted soon, so check in a month. I MIGHT write a sequel on Bella's children and their life, although I'm not even close to positive on that. **

**Once again I thank all my reviewers- let's give one last hoorah and give me a hundred fifty reviews! (Just kidding, I doubt I'll get that many, but let's keep our fingers crossed, shall we?) But seriously, make my day and review!**


End file.
